REACH FOR YOU
by noviquinn
Summary: "Aku sudah biasa dibuang," ujar Sakura. "Aku tidak akan pernah membuang gadis manis sepertimu," sahut Sasuke. Sakura membalas, "Kalau begitu ... sentuh aku!" /AU/18/SasuSaku
1. PROLOGUE

Lorong gelap menuju kamar-kamar kecil di suatu kelab malam. Dipenuhi oleh suara cecapan antara dua bibir yang beradu.

Dinding abu tua menjadi saksi bisu oleh satu tubuh yang menggesek di atas permukaannya. Ditekan oleh satu lagi tubuh tegap yang merengkuh si mungil di depan dadanya.

Adu bibir itu tidak main-main. Bukan hanya sekedar kecupan ringan, namun sesuatu hal yang melambangkan kerakusan. Begitu dalam dan penuh hasrat.

Sang gadis hampir melilit tubuh itu seutuhnya. Kedua tangannya suka sekali bermain-main di antara surai-surai hitam dengan aroma anyelir yang memabukkan.

Sang pria ingin sekali menarik diri namun sesuatu di dadanya membuncah tinggi. Menuju satu titik yang menginginkan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat.

Ia inginkan lebih dari hanya sekedar ciuman panas.

Sang gadis paham, apa yang diinginkan pria itu. Jadi, ia memajukan tangannya pada bagian paling sensitif yang dimiliki oleh pria di depannya. Bermain nakal.

"Kau..."

Geraman sang pria terdengar sebal karena sang wanita suka sekali mempermainkan emosinya.

Ciuman itu terlepas saat sang wanita menarik diri kemudian menyeringai.

"Kau yang membawaku ke sini. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat menyesal?"

"Aku berniat untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau terlihat akan mencelakaiku."

Gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibir pria itu sebelum berkata, "Anggap saja itu sebuah insiden yang menyenangkan."

Pria itu hampir frustrasi. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa saja menanggalkan semua pakaian di tubuh wanita itu sekarang juga. Namun, ia tahu, kapan ia harus menjadi liar dan terkendali di waktu yang berbeda.

"Pergilah!" katanya dingin.

Sang wanita tertawa. "Kau ingin membuangku?"

Wanita itu menyerang bibir lembab itu lagi. Bergerak liar seakan bisa memakan itu. Dan itu sangat cukup untuk membuat sang pria kehilangan kendali lagi.

Wanita itu melepaskan bibir sang pria. Tersenyum kecil dan mencoba masuk ke dalam arti tatapan kilat napsu yang terpancar di dua bola mata hitam itu.

"Aku sudah biasa dibuang," bisik Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuang gadis manis sepertimu," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura membalas, "Kalau begitu ... sentuh aku!"

"REACH FOR YOU"

Fanfiction - Romance

Rate M

A fanfiction by Novita S

-Cerita berchapter pendek-

[On Going]


	2. Chapter 1

Happy Reading~~

"Aku punya banyak uang. Aku akan membayarmu asalkan kau bisa membuatku senang."

Itu seperti angin segar bagi Sasori saat Sakura dengan lantang berkata bahwa wanita itu akan membayarnya. Sudah dibayar, bisa bersenang-senang dengan tubuh Sakura pula.

"Kau tidak akan menyesal. Lagipula, kenapa gadis cantik sepertimu bisa berakhir disini?" Sasori membelai rambut Sakura di sebelahnya. Aroma khas rum menyeruak indera penciuman Sasori saat Sakura mulai bicara. "Ibumu akan marah, Babe."

Sakura yang setengah mabuk hanya tertawa renyah dan bersender di bahu Sasori. "Ibuku? Dia tidak akan peduli. Aku sudah lama dibuang!"

Itu adalah ungkapan sejujur-jujurnya dari Sakura. Mungkin ia menganggapnya, sang ibu telah membuangnya. Nyatanya, itu lebih mirip sebagai pengabaian.

Meja Sakura berseberangan dengan meja bar tempat Sasuke berdiri dan melihatnya sekarang. Sudah hampir seminggu Sasuke memperhatikan kehadiran gadis berambut merah muda itu datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Sakura datang memesan beberapa minuman berakohol dan Sasuke ada di sana untuk melayaninya.

Pada awalnya mungkin Sasuke memang tidak peduli. Tetapi, makin lama ia semakin tertarik kepada gadis itu. Tidak! Bukan tertarik, tetapi lebih ke simpati.

Sakura sering terlihat mabuk dan menari-nari di tengah deru musik yang menggila. Bukan untuk menarik perhatian siapapun, tetapi lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke bisa tahu itu, Sakura terlihat seperti sedang melarikan diri dari suatu masalah. Terkadang, tak sedikit laki-laki bajingan yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu. Sakura membiarkan tangan-tangan laknat bermain liar di atas tubuhnya. Dan sialnya, Sasuke menjadi peduli karena itu dan mulai merasa jengah.

Kali ini Sasuke kembali dibuat memanas hanya karena Sakura membiarkan Sasori menyerang bibirnya dengan beringas. Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, yang jelas nalurinya berkata bahwa ia harus segera menarik Sakura menyingkir dari sana.

"Sai! Bisa kau serahkan pesanan ini pada meja yang di sana? Aku masih ingin mengurus sesuatu," ujar Sasuke saat menyerahkan nampan kepada Sai yang kebetulan lewat.

"Urusan apa? Kalau bos melihatmu membuang waktu di jam kerja, dia akan marah," balas Sai jujur.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Sai. "Tenang saja, Dude. Relax!" Selanjutnya, ia melengos pergi menuju meja dimana Sakura dan Sasori berada.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke merusak kegiatan mereka berdua dengan berseru keras memanggil nama Sakura. Itu membuat si gadis terkejut dan mengernyit. Awalnya ia akan marah, tetapi ia melihat Sasuke begitu tampan dan bergairah. Sakura mengurungkan niatannya.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya enteng.

Sasuke membalas, "Apa disini ada banyak orang bernama Sakura?"

Gadis itu tertawa hambar seolah meremehkan Sasuke. "Jadi, kau ada perlu?"

"Kami tidak memanggil bellboy," sahut Sasori pada akhirnya. Sedikit merasa kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu oleh Sasuke. "Kami tidak membutuhkan apapun."

"Aku kesini bukan untuk melayani kalian," sahut Sasuke ketus, "Aku hanya ada urusan dengannya."

Sakura tersenyum miring saat Sasuke melirik terhadapnya. Tatapan Sasuke yang berkilat tegas itu membuat Sakura merasa tertantang akan suatu hal. Ia tahu Sasuke memiliki hal-hal yang lebih menarik jika ia mengenal pria itu. Dan membuatnya semakin terpikat dengan alibi bersenang-senang bersama pria semacam Sasuke. "Tunggu dulu! Kurasa aku tidak mengenalmu. Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Sasuke terdiam. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mengenalnya karena mereka belajar di universitas yang sama. Sasuke adalah senior Sakura di sana dan telah wisuda sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan hello, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Haruno Sakura yang queenbee, merupakan anak dari seorang pendiri perusahaan otomotif terbesar di kota ini. Bullshit, jika Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Kecuali Sakura yang tidak tahu siapa Sasuke, itu masih bisa dianggap wajar.

"Tidak penting! Kau harus ikut aku sekarang!" jawab Sasuke final. Memang itu tujuannya sejak awal, membawa Sakura pergi dari si berengsek Sasori.

"Hei, Man! Kau tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja. Dia perempuanku sekarang!" seru Sasori tidak terima, "Kita punya kesepakatan, kau ingat?" Suaranya agak merendah saat bicara pada Sakura.

"Oh, tenang, Honey. Aku belum bilang 'iya' 'kan?" Sakura kembali pada Sasuke, "Dan kau! Bahkan aku tidak tahu namamu. Apa aku harus pergi bersamamu?"

"Sasuke, dan kita pergi!" Sasuke mendekat dan menarik tangan Sakura tanpa aba-aba.

Sakura agak terkejut mendapat perlakuan Sasuke yang demikian, tetapi ia tidak menolak. Hanya karena bersentuhan dengan Sasuke saja, sudah membuat darah dalam dirinya berdesir. Ia menjadi panas dalam sekejap oleh pria di depannya.

Sasori menekuk wajahnya, marah, Sasuke menarik sumber uangnya pergi menjauh. Sasori berdiri dan mencegah kepergiaan keduanya. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I know you tring to fucking touch her!" seru Sasuke lebih ketus.

Itu semakin membuat Sosori geram. Ia menarik kerah baju Sasuke, hampir memukulnya sebelum Sakura menghalangi mereka.

"Ayolah! Aku tahu kalian memperebutkan aku, tapi jangan berkelahi juga." Sakura menatap malas pada Sasori.

Pria berambut merah itu menggeram bersama decakannya yang terdengar setelahnya. "Kita punya kesepakatan, Sakura. Kau berhutang padaku 200 dollar."

"Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apapun!" sangkal Sakura. Nyatanya, Sasori memang tidak membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik. "Kau malah membuatku jengah!"

Itu sudah cukup membuat emosi Sasori naik ke ubun-ubun. Tangannya merespon cepat seperti apa kata hatinya, Sasori hampir memberi tamparan di wajah mulus Sakura jika saja Sasuke tidak menahannya.

"Enyahlah!" seru Sasuke memelintir tangan Sasori.

Pria itu menjerit kesakitan. Pergelangan tangannya seperti berputar 180 derajat karena ulah Sasuke. Perih dan nyeri. Jeritan Sasori membuat semua orang di kelab itu mengalihkan atensinya kepada mereka, Sasuke, Sakura dan dirinya sendiri.

"Sudah kuperingatkan." Sasuke melempar Sasori hingga pria itu tersungkur ke depan. Segera mungkin Sasori bangkit dan melarikan diri. Meskipun di dalam hatinya menyimpan dendam tersendiri terhadap Sasuke dimulai dari malam ini.

"Dasar, Jalang sialan!" seru Sasori untuk Sakura dan berlalu pergi keluar kelab.

"Kupikir dia tidak salah apa-apa," kata Sakura enteng. Ia bersedekap seraya menatapi kutek di kuku jemarinya. Ada beberapa yang rusak di sana.

Sasuke berbalik, menatap dingin kepada Sakura. "Kau bilang tidak salah apa-apa? Dia hampir memperkosamu!"

Sakura terpaku namun di detik berikutnya, gadis itu tertawa. Well, untuk apa Sasuke repot-repot memikirkan Sakura? Toh, gadis itu memang berharap demikian. "Lalu? Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Sakura menggoda. Jemari telunjuknya bermain di dada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram buka karena terpikat, tetapi gadis di depannya itu terlalu meremehkan kecemasan Sasuke. Namun ada benarnya juga. Untuk apa Sasuke peduli terhadap gadis itu?

"Terserah!" kata Sasuke. Ia berniat pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sebelumnya ia berkata, "Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini."

"Kau mengabaikanku? Setelah kau merusak acara kencanku bersama Sasori dan kau pergi begitu saja?" Sakura menggerutu layaknya burung beo yang mencicit meminta makan. Lagipula, siapa si Sasuke itu? Beraninya membuang gadis cantik dan seksi seperti Sakura. Sebelumnya, belum ada yang pernah melakukan itu padanya, kecuali dua orang.

"Aku mau kerja!" kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya melongo, Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya. Ia hanya menatap punggung lelaki itu berangsur menjauh. "Sasuke!" panggilnya keras, lelaki itu tetap mengabaikannya.

"Pulanglah!"

Hanya kata itu yang Sakura dengar terakhir kali sebelum Sasuke benar-benar pergi menuju meja bar. "Kau pikir kau bisa membuangku begitu saja? Never mind!"

..o0o..

Sasuke berdiri dan menyimpan beberapa botol vodka di pantry bar. Pria itu tetap saja bekerja meskipun di kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok Sakura.

Apakah gadis itu sudah pulang?

Atau gadis itu berhasil keluar sebelum diperkosa oleh para bajingan?

Terbersit rasa bersalah dalam diri Sasuke. Kenapa ia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja tadi, padahal baru saja gadis itu terlepas dari si berengsek Sasori. Toh, masih ada si berengsek-berengsek lainnya seperti Kiba, Neji, Pain bahkan Sai. Terkadang teman kerjanya itu bisa juga menjelma menjadi pria berengsek.

Jelas, wanita cantik seperti Sakura hanya akan berakhir di tangan para pria berengsek seperti mereka.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran Sai di sampingnya.

Sai menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Oi!"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, Sai sudah memasang wajah datarnya. "Kau disuruh sama si Bos. Antar sebotol vodka dan sekotak tisu ke kamar 2B." Sai memberikan sekotak tisu kepada Sasuke, pria itu menyambutnya.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Sasuke. Biasanya bukan tugasnya pergi ke kamar-kamar yang isinya orang horny semua.

"Mana kutahu!" sahut Sai menggedikkan bahu. "Sudah sana, cepat! Ini Bos langsung yang minta lho!"

Segera Sasuke menyiapkan nampan berisi satu botol vodka beserta satu gelas kosong. Satu tangan lainnya menggenggam satu kotak tisu. Sasuke berjalan melewati lorong redup cahaya menuju kamar nomer 2B.

Sepanjang jalan Sasuke melewati kamar-kamar, ia bisa mendengar suara desahan yang mengganggu telinganya oleh pengunjung yang menyewa kamar itu. Ini dia yang membuat Sasuke malas menginjakkan kaki di area ini, terlalu banyak bajingan dan jalang bercinta di dalam sana.

"Ahn..."

"Holly shit! Kenapa harus aku, sih?" Sekali lagi, Sasuke mengumpat setelah mendengar suara menjijikkan keluar dari arah kamar 1C. Sejujurnya, ia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka, pria-pria berengsek yang suka bercinta dengan sembarangan perempuan. Sasuke itu orangnya konsisten. Meskipun ia harus melakukan seks, itupun hanya bersama satu orang perempuan. Dan itu tidak main-main, Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menyentuh perempuan yang ia cintai.

Katanya, cukup satu seumur hidup. Dan akan kubawa sampai mati.

Tok tok!

Tangannya yang bebas mengetuk pintu kamar 2B dengan tidak sabar. Beberapa kali Sasuke mengetuk pintu, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu akan dibuka.

"Halo! Saya bellboy yang membawa pesanan Anda," ujar Sasuke keras. Berharap orang di dalam kamar itu mendengarnya.

Sasuke masih setia menunggu seseorang membuka pintunya. Tak lama dari itu, Sasuke bisa melihat gadis bersurai merah muda berdiri di gawang pintu, menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau?"

"Tepat waktu! Aku memang sudah menunggumu," sahut Sakura enteng.

Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Apa yang kaulakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu datang."

"Gila!" Sasuke menggeleng dan menyerahkan nampan di tangannya pada Sakura. Gadis itu merespon baik gerakan Sasuke, menyambut nampan meski agak terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?" teriak Sakura. Sasuke terlihat akan melarikan diri lagi.

"Aku menyesal menyelamatkanmu!" teriak Sasuke sambil berjalan menjauh.

Sakura tergesa-gesa meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke atas nakas. Ia segera mengejar Sasuke yang terus saja berjalan. Gadis itu berlari kecil, tangan mungilnya menarik satu lengan pria itu hingga mereka berdua sama-sama kehilangan keseimbangan.

Sakura berakhir menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Dan Sasuke menabrak dirinya. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu menghimpit dadanya yang datar. Itu dada Sakura!

"Kau," geram Sasuke. Ia berniat untuk menarik diri namun Sakura secepat kilat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Mata pria itu terbuka lebar dan termangu. Itu memudahkan Sakura untuk memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Sasuke. Sasuke kesulitan meneguk air liurnya jika Sakura terus saja melumat bibirnya seperti itu. Niatannya, Sasuke tidak ingin membalas. Namun kodratnya sebagai lelaki tidak mungkin dapat ditentang, ia akan tetap tergoda jika ada perempuan secara terang-terangan menyerangnya bibirnya dengan penuh napsu menggoda. Itu bagai saklar yang menyalakan hasrat terpendam dalam diri Sasuke.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Sasuke sudah melilit pinggang Sakura dengan lengannya. Sementara Sakura melilit lengan di leher Sasuke, sesekali meremas rambut pria itu yang hitam berkilau.

Bibirnya masih tak mau diam, terus bergerak untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Di satu sisi, Sasuke merasa dadanya membuncah naik dan hampir meledak. Rasa ciuman Sakura benar-benar membuatnya gila.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirasakan Sakura. Gadis itu bahkan merasa bibir Sasuke adalah yang termanis dari sekian banyak bibir yang ia rasakan. Menggairahkan dan membuat Sakura ketagihan. Ia pasti akan mencari bibir itu lagi di kemudian hari.

Erangan Sakura tertahan saat Sasuke menggigit lemah bibir bagian bawah Sakura. Gadis itu menarik diri sementara untuk mendapatkan oksigennya.

Sakura bernapas satu-satu. "Kau menakjubkan."

"Ini salah!"

Sakura tidak ingin mendengar ocehan Sasuke lagi. Ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, Sasuke tanpa sadar menyambut ciuman itu dengan hati terbuka.

Kedua bibir itu kembali beradu sampai ke titik dimana mereka menginginkan yang lebih dari itu. Sasuke sekuat hati menolak keinginan dalam dirinya, namun Sakura tampaknya mampu menyangkal keraguan pria itu.

Sakura masih ingin bermain-main. Itu cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan masalah batin yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan, di tahun-tahun terakhir.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tangan Sakura berjalan di bagian penting tubuhnya. Pria itu menggeram karena hal itu.

"Kau..."

"Kau yang membawaku ke sini. Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat menyesal?"

"Aku berniat untuk menyelamatkanmu, tapi kau terlihat akan mencelakaiku."

Gadis itu menggigit bagian bawah bibir pria itu sebelum berkata, "Anggap saja itu sebuah insiden yang menyenangkan."

Pria itu hampir frustrasi. Jika ia ingin, ia bisa saja menanggalkan semua pakaian di tubuh wanita itu sekarang juga. Namun, ia tahu, kapan ia harus menjadi liar dan terkendali di waktu yang berbeda.

"Pergilah!" katanya dingin.

Sang wanita tertawa. "Kau ingin membuangku?"

"Aku sudah biasa dibuang," bisik Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan pernah membuang gadis manis sepertimu," sahut Sasuke.

Sakura membalas, "Kalau begitu, sentuh aku!"

"Kau terlihat percaya diri sekali, eh?" Sasuke meremehkan gadis itu tanpa alasan. Ia rasa, memang sepantasnya ia bermain-main juga.

"Kenapa? Apa aku tidak membuatmu tergoda?"

Sasuke menyeringai dan menyatukan napas keduanya dengan mempersingkat jarak. "Tidak," bisiknya.

"Kau mengajakku berperang?" gerutu Sakura, mulai tersulut emosi.

Kali ini Sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya. Ia melumat bibir gadis itu lebih beringas dari yang pertama. Bergerak liar seperti dapat menghisap seluruh oksigen yang tersimpan pada diri gadis itu.

Nyatanya, Sakura terengah hanya karena Sasuke mengulum bibirnya luar biasa menggoda. Rasa panas menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan rasanya Sakura akan meledak. Sesuatu berkedut di bawah sana membuatnya gila. Dan itu hanya gara-gara Sasuke, si pria tampan dengan sejuta keajaiban yang sama sekali tidak Sakura ketahui.

Sasuke melepaskan bibir Sakura diakhiri suara cecapan.

Sasuke menarik satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring. "Mau ngajak aku perang? Kalau aku ajak kamu perang di atas ranjang, baru tahu rasa!"

...peace (づ3)づ TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Kemarin judul berubah. Sekarang aku mau ngerubah gaya bahasa di tag dialog biar lebih santai, hehe.

Bahasanya ga baku gitu, ya.

Moga bisa membuat kalian lebih nyaman XD

Let's Enjoy It!

Semenjak semalam, baru pagi ini Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di rumah kebanggaan keluarga Haruno, tempatnya untuk pulang. Setelah meninggalkan kelab itu semalam, Sakura memilih untuk menginap di apartemen Ino, sahabat karibnya. Bayang-bayang bellboy tampan bernama Sasuke itu, tak pernah luput dari pemikiran Sakura. Dan bagian yang paling tidak bisa Sakura lupakan ialah ketika bibirnya menjadi tawanan oleh bibir pria itu. Begitu menawan dan menggairahkan, pikirnya.

"Mungkin aku akan menemuinya lagi nanti."

Pintu besar menjulang tinggi sepanjang tiga meter terbuka lebar saat Sakura tiba di sana. Mempertontonkan rumah megah khas orang elit dengan dekorasi elegan yang terbilang sangat glamor. Dua pelayan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuk Sakura membungkuk saat wanita itu menginjakkan kaki pertama kali ke dalam rumah.

Memasuki bagian dalam rumah pada lantai satu, ruangan pertama yang terlihat adalah aula tengah yang menjadi pusat dari seluruh ruangan. Dindingnya dominan oleh warna putih. Di depan dua tangga penghubung lantai dua, terdapat sebuah vas bunga berwarna hitam berisikan bunga plastik putih di atas sebuah meja yang cukup besar. Saat kau melangkah ke kiri ruangan itu, kau akan menjumpai meja makan elegan di bawah lampu hias gantung yang akan menyala di malam hari. Dan saat kau melangkah ke kanan aula itu, kau akan menjumpai ruang tamu dengan banyak sofa di samping perapian. Dan ke sanalah Sakura menuju.

Ia menjatuhkan bokongnya di atas sofa dark gray, mencoba mencari posisi yang nyaman. Sakura menutup matanya dan menghela napas ringan. Kepala pelayan yang selalu mengabdikan diri kepada keluarga Haruno berdiri di samping sofa diikuti oleh satu orang bawahannya.

Orang itu berkata, "Nona, apa Anda baik-baik saja? Nona Sakura tidak pulang semalaman, saya takut jika saja Nyonya Besar akan tahu. Dia pasti sangat marah."

Kepala Sakura yang merebah di punggung sofa menoleh ke arah pria tua yang tampak khawatir itu. "Pak Sarutobi nggak usah khawatir, Mama nggak bakalan peduli kok."

"Tapi, Nona?"

"Udahlah, Pak!" Sakura memijit pelipisnya, "Memangnya Mama udah pulang?"

"Kalau itu … belum, Nona." Pak Sarutobi sedikit menunduk saat menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia tahu, majikan mudanya ini sangat membenci ketika ibunya tidak mengingat waktu untuk pulang ke rumah dan lebih memilih berkutat pada pekerjaannya. Padahal Sakura hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang dan perhatian lebih.

Sakura terpaku. Ia menatap kosong ke arah di depannya. Merasakan kembali luapan emosi yang kerap kali ia rasakan di sepanjang hidupnya untuk beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Dia itu memang," Sakura mengepal tangannya yang bergetar, "sudah buang saya. Dia nggak pernah ingat kalau dia punya anak. Dia benci sama saya, Pak."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, Nona Sakura. Biar bagaimanapun juga dia itu ibu kandung Nona," sahut Pak Sarutobi.

Sakura membalas dengan geram, "Dia nggak peduli sama saya, Pak. Mau saya mati atau ngilang sekalipun."

Gadis itu teringat kembali insiden beberapa tahun lalu saat ia masih berumur delapan tahun. Saat itu adalah ayahnya yang selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum. Ayahnya mengajari Sakura apa itu arti cinta yang sebenarnya. Yang selalu memberinya semangat tiap kali Sakura merasa terpuruk. Menemaninya saat gadis kecil itu merindukan kasih sayang orang tua di tengah kesibukan ayahnya yang seorang Managing Director sebuah perusahaan.

Sakura tahu cintanya untuk sang ayah begitu besar. Dan Sakura bersumpah, ia sangat merindukan pria tua itu di sisa hidupnya saat ini. "Andai Papa masih hidup," ujarnya lemah.

Nyatanya, sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Saat itu ayahnya berniat untuk menjemput Sakura di sekolah yang saat itu Sakura masih berusia delapan tahun. Sekaligus memenuhi undangan bagi orang tua murid yang diadakan pihak sekolah. Sebuah acara kelulusan siswa senior sekaligus penyerahan penghargaan bagi siswa berprestasi, Sakura salah satunya.

Pada dasarnya, Sakura itu adalah anak yang cerdas di sekolah. Kepintarannya ia warisi dari sang ibu yang memang seorang wanita multitalent, yang saat itu menjabat sebagai President Director di perusahaan ayahnya. Seorang yang memiliki saham terbesar dalam sebuah perusahaan dan menjalankan visi serta misi di dalamnya.

Keturuanan kaya raya seperti dirinya, Haruno Mebuki, memang dituntut untuk lebih pro terhadap pekerjaan dibandingkan keluarganya. Bahkan melupakan fakta bahwa ia memiliki hati yang harus ia jaga di rumah, anaknya, Sakura.

Berbeda dengan Kizashi yang cenderung memiliki sikap hangat terhadap keluarga. Ia tidak lupa membagi waktunya untuk perusahaan, istri dan anaknya. Namun, ia harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan dua perempuan yang sangat mencintainya. Mebuki sangat mencintai pria itu. Batinnya terpukul saat tahu kabar bahwa suaminya meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah Sakura.

Jika saja Sakura saat itu tidak merengek agar ayahnya mau datang ke acara sekolah itu, mungkin Kizashi tidak akan mengalami kecelakaan.

Meski nyatanya takdir kematian, tidak bisa ditepis meski orang itu berusaha menyangkalnya.

Itu yang membuat Mebuki menyalahkan Sakura sebagai penyebab kematian sang suami tercinta. Ia marah dan membenci Sakura yang tidak mengerti apapun saat itu. Gadis kecil itu bahkan sangat kehilangan sosok ayah yang ia sayangi. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, Mebuki membuangnya. Dalam artian, tidak menganggap bahwa Sakura itu ada. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Sakura itu adalah anaknya.

Hari-hari Sakura berubah, makin hari semakin memburuk semenjak saat itu. Tak ada lagi cinta, perhatian, kasih sayang, maupun pengakuan dari orang tua satu-satunya, ibu Sakura sendiri.

Dan semenjak saat itu, Sakura merasa dirinya benar-benar telah dibuang. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa tidak berarti di mata seseorang yang ia cintai. Sampai seseorang datang di kehidupannya untuk menutupi rasa kesepiannya yang telah lama terbuka. Itu adalah mantan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto, sebelum pria itu membuat Sakura kembali merasa dibuang untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura benar-benar tidak ingin mengingat kenangan itu karena terlalu menyakitkan.

"Pak, saya mau ke atas dulu." Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduk menuju tangga, "Kalau Mama datang, mau dia tanyain saya atau nggak, bilang aja saya lagi tidur dan nggak bisa diganggu."

Meski sungkan, Pak Sarutobi lebih memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sakura. Ia sedikit menunduk, "Baik, Nona Sakura. Saya laksanankan."

..o0o..

Malam harinya, benar seperti dugaan Sakura. Ibunya itu tidak juga pulang semenjak kepergiaannya seminggu yang lalu.

Jadi, Sakura putuskan untuk kembali ke kelab tempat Sasuke bekerja. Toh, ia memang tak bisa melupakan pesona pria itu alih-alih mengusir rasa kesepian.

Sasuke yang sibuk membersihkan gelas di meja bar bersama Sai, menyadari kehadiran Sakura yang kini tersenyum ke arahnya. Sasuke menjadi agak risih mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan dengan Sakura semalam.

Hanya berciuman, jangan berpikir yang lain!

"Sepertinya malam ini sepi, ya?" tanya Sakura basa-basi. Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri.

"Biasa. Besok, kan Senin," sahut Sai. Meski Sakura jelas tidak berbicara padanya. Sasuke masih saja mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura.

"Cuek amat sih jadi cowok!" seru Sakura.

Sekali lagi, Sasuke hanya melirik gadis itu tanpa bicara apapun.

"Nggak kok, Mbak! Ini saya ngeladenin Mbak," sahut Sai sekali lagi.

Sakura termangu, menatapi Sai. "Bukan… "

"Mbak ini ngomong sama siapa, sih?" tanya Sai geram. Bingung, gadis di depannya terlihat bicara padanya, tetapi matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke terus.

"Itu! Yang sok kegantengan, diajak ngobrol tapi mukanya nggak tahu-tahu!"

Sakura sukses membuat emosi Sasuke naik. Sasuke melempar kain serbet di tangan dan menghampiri Sakura. Ia berdiri di depan meja bar lalu duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. "Mau kamu apa, sih? Kayaknya betah banget ganggu saya dari kemarin."

"Kayaknya kamu deh yang ganggu saya pacaran kemarin," sahut Sakura tak mau kalah. Gadis itu menatap sinis kepada Sasuke. Gadis itu masih berdiri, membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman bicara dengan gadis itu.

"Duduk!" titah Sasuke.

Sakura hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung. Sasuke kelihatannya terganggu melihat gadis itu berdiri. "Kenapa?"

"Kamu mau duduk sendiri atau nunggu aku dudukin?" sahut Sasuke tidak sabar.

Tanpa ia sadari, Sakura menelan air liurnya sendiri. Entah kenapa, rasanya Sasuke itu sangat berbahaya namun membuatnya penasaran.

Segera, Sakura duduk di kursi kosong di depan Sasuke. Satu lengan pria itu bertengger di meja bar. Sementara Sai hanya menatap keduanya bingung.

Mereka berdua sudah saling kenal?

"Cewek barumu, Sasuke?" tanya Sai final. Hanya itu yang terpikir di kepalanya.

Sasuke memberi tatapan kesal kepada Sai, "Sialan! Kayak aku punya stok cewek banyak aja, nanyanya."

Sai menggedik bahu, "Siapa tahu?"

Sasuke berdecak sekali lalu kembali kepada Sakura di depannya. Gadis itu masih memandangi wajah Sasuke yang terbilang sangat tampan. Kulit putih mulus tanpa bulu, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, rahang tegas, apalagi matanya. Demi Tuhan, Sakura ingin memberi banyak kecupan di antara bulu mata lentik Sasuke itu.

"Liat apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus. Menyadarkan Sakura dari pikirannya sendiri.

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Nggak ada."

"Jangan bilang kamu baru kali ini lihat cowok ganteng kayak saya."

What the—

"Percaya diri banget!" sahut Sakura menyangkal. Nyatanya, Sasuke mengatakan kebenaran.

Sasuke berkata, "Trus? Kamu ngapain nyari saya kesini lagi?"

"Saya nggak nyari kamu, saya memang langganan kelab ini." Itu sebelum Sakura terlibat perasaan dengan Sasuke.

"Trus tadi? Kenapa nyindir-nyindir saya?"

Kali ini Sakura harus mendapatkan alasan lagi agar tidak ketahuan ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. "Nggak! Saya cuma nggak suka aja, ada cewek lagi ngomong di depan cowok, trus cowok itu mengabaikannya."

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang terdiam. Pria itu menghela napas ringan sebelum berdiri dari posisi awal.

Sakura berseru dan menahan lengan Sasuke. "Mau kemana?"

"Saya mau kerja!" sahut Sasuke, melepas tangan Sakura perlahan dari lengannya.

"Temenin… "

"Hah?"

"Temenin saya," ujar Sakura manja.

Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan cemberut, "Kamu itu anak orang kaya, enak! Ga perlu lagi nyari uang karena udah tersedia. Dan saya? Harus banting tulang dulu baru bisa nemu uang banyak."

"Kok kamu lari ke kaya-kaya segala, sih?" Kening Sakura berkerut, ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke karena ia sedang duduk; Sasuke berdiri.

"Kamu nggak ada kerjaan lain, ya, selain ganggu saya kerja?" ujar Sasuke mulai emosi, "Kemarin itu saya cuma kasihan sama kamu karena si Sasori seperti akan memanfaatkan kamu. Bukan berarti saya ada waktu untuk main-main."

Wajah Sakura menekuk, hatinya agak tersinggung atas ucapan Sasuke. Agak menyesak di dada, saat tahu dirinya kembali terasa seperti dibuang.

"Kamu kan banyak uang, cari kesibukkan apa gitu yang bikin kamu … happy." Nada terakhir Sasuke melemah saat melihat raut wajah sedih Sakura. Gadis itu agak menunduk, menghindari tatapan Sasuke sebelumnya. Sial, Sasuke menjadi merasa bersalah telah berkata demikian. "Sakura?"

"Aku memang orang kaya," gumam Sakura kemudian tersenyum kecil, "tapi uang tidak bisa membuatmu merasa dicintai. Aku bahkan nggak punya hal itu, sama sekali."

Perasaan bersalah Sasuke bertambah saat mendengar Sakura mengatakan itu. Sai memilih bungkam dan tidak ikut campur.

Sasuke mendengus kasar. Ia mengacak rambutnya ke depan, ke belakang. Sasuke menarik kursinya yang semula untuk lebih dekat dengan Sakura dan mendudukkinya. Sakura berjengit karena itu, Sasuke mengurung dirinya sekarang. Kedua tangan Sasuke bertumpu di belakang kursi Sakura, wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak cukup dekat.

"Mau apa?" seru Sakura gugup.

"Sini deh," napas Sasuke bertubrukkan dengan napas Sakura, "Sini aku ajarin gimana rasanya dicintai."

Tangan Sakura meraih bahu Sasuke, memberi sedikit dorongan di sana. "Maksudnya?"

Tanpa meminta izin, Sasuke sudah mengecup sudut bibir Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napasnya. Kenapa rasanya gugup? Tidak seperti saat kemarin, padahal keduanya sudah pernah berciuman panas.

"Sekarang kamu tinggal pilih," lanjut Sasuke diiringi seringaian, "Mau aku ajarin di sini...

... atau aku ajarin di dalam kamar?"

Sakura?

Tersipu.

Sai?

Jangan ditanya. Sekarang pria itu sudah mimisan.

..…...…...…..oh, yeah (づ3)づTBC


	4. Chapter 3

A/N :

Btw, di chapter 2 kemarin banyak banget yg ngasi saran kalo tag dialognya mending pake yg baku aja. Overall, makasi semuanya atas saran2 kalian. Seneng deh hehe, kek dapet perhatian gitu, heheh.

Dan itu semakin buat aku galau; dilema; bingung.

Bukan masalah mau pake dialog baku/non baku. Jujur aja, aku masih tetap kekeuh sama yg non baku. Hanya saja, aku bingung mau pake setting tempat apa? Luar negeri/Indonesia? Bahkan, aku sempat mau ganti mata uang dollar di chapter 1 menjadi rupiah.

Dan sialnya, sampe sekarang aku juga belum nentuin yg mana. HAHA!

Tapi dari pada kalian menunggu lama, jadi aku tetap lanjutin aja fic ini selagi berpikir utk mengambil keputusan.

So, nikmatin aja dulu yg ada ya..

Sekedar info : ini private chapter

Check it out!

..o0o..

"Aku tidak menyangka, kamu memilih untuk menyelesaikan masalah kita di dalam kamar." Guratan urat di wajah Sasuke mengencang, ia mengacak rambutnya naik-turun. "Tadi itu aku hanya bercanda!"

Kedua tangan Sakura bekerja untuk menggulung rambutnya, sementara kedua matanya masih tertuju pada Sasuke. Ia bicara setelah ikat rambut itu berpindah dari bibir ke tangannya. "Katanya kamu tadi, mau ngajarin aku? Daripada teman kamu yang suka senyum-senyum nggak jelas itu ganggu, kupikir, mending kita berdua di dalam kamar aja."

"Gila!" seru Sasuke berdiri di samping single bed, tempat Sakura duduk berselonjor kaki. "Maumu apa, sih?"

Gerak tubuh Sakura berhenti, rambutnya sudah tertata dengan rapi. Ia menatap Sasuke, sendu. Kilau mata hijau di antara bias lampu tidur, bersinar redup. Sakura meraih satu tangan Sasuke yang menggantung di sisi tubuhnya. "Mauku itu, kamu."

Sasuke bisa merasakan permukaan halus telapak tangan Sakura menyalurkan desiran aneh yang membuatnya ingin menggenggam erat-erat jemari itu. Sasuke menatap sengit, Sakura tersenyum lembut—senyum yang belum pernah Sasuke lihat—membuatnya ingin menjatuhkan bibirnya di atas sana.

"Aku kesepian..."

Pada detik itu juga, Sasuke sudah meremas tangan mungil Sakura dalam genggamannya. Bagaimana bisa gadis secemerlang Sakura merasa kesepian, sementara gadis itu memiliki segalanya? Ingin sekali, Sasuke menjelajahi kehidupan Sakura yang masih tabu baginya. Kehidupan gemilang yang selalu dipuji oleh orang-orang—si anak dari seorang konglomerat—karena kekayaan, paras cantik, prestasi serta sifat supelnya yang kerap kali membuat setiap orang merasa nyaman saat berada di dekatnya. Sasuke ingin tahu itu, ia ingin lebih mengenal Sakura semenjak waktu itu.

"Kau..." Ia duduk di atas kaki Sakura yang berselonjor, memangkas jarak di antara keduanya, napas mereka beradu. "Kau tahu? Jika kita berdua melanjutkan ini? Kau pasti mengerti apa akibatnya jika kita terlibat lebih jauh dari sekedar berciuman bibir? Kau tahu 'kan, Sakura?"

"Uhm," gumam Sakura main-main, "Klimaks? Orgasme?"

Sasuke mendengus lemah dan menggeleng kecil. " _Fuck_!"

"Trus, apa?"

Emosi Sasuke meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun, kepalanya berdenyut menyesakkan. Bisa-bisanya Sakura meremehkan harga dirinya sendiri. Sasuke pikir, wanita itu sudah sepatutnya untuk dihormati, bukannya barang tak hidup yang seenaknya bisa disentuh sana-sini.

Tetapi, beda lagi kasusnya jika wanita itu sendiri yang menyerahkan dirinya di bawah laki-laki. Sasuke mana tahan, ia juga lelaki normal yang libidonya bisa meningkat jika sedikit saja si wanita membuat percikan syahwat untuk dirinya.

 _Fucking situation!_

"Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku melakukan ini?" ujar Sasuke, salah satu tangannya menangkup wajah Sakura. Ia mulai menciumi seluruh wajah gadis itu sebelum berakhir di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut jika aku melakukan ini?" Bibir Sasuke mulai turun ke bawah telinga Sakura—memberi kecupan kecil.

Sakura meringis saat ia merasa lehernya tersengat oleh gigitan kecil Sasuke. Dan ia yakin, pria itu pasti banyak meninggalkan bekas di sana. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu Sasuke, sedikit mendorong meski percuma. Sasuke semakin bergerak cepat di lehernya.

Di tengah aktifitas itu, Sasuke bergumam, "Masih tidak takut?"

Meski mata Sasuke tidak melihat langsung, tetapi ia bisa tahu, apa jawaban Sakura saat rambut gadis itu bergerak menggelitik di wajahnya. Pasti gadis itu menggeleng yang berarti, tidak. Sakura tidak takut oleh perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Itu membuat Sasuke menggeram di sela aktifitasnya mencumbui Sakura. Dengan gerak cepat, ia mendorong tubuh Sakura—membuat gadis itu berbaring di bawahnya.

Tidak dapat dibohongi, Sasuke melihat pancaran ketakutan dari kedua bola mata Sakura. Gadis itu menatapnya seolah ia adalah hewan buas yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Keringat mengalir di pelipis Sakura, entah kenapa atmosfer dalam ruangan itu menjadi sangat panas. Termasuk posisi mereka saat ini, Sakura berada di bawah Sasuke. Jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah posisi paling panas yang pernah ia lakukan bersama pria itu.

"Jangan bohong," ujar Sasuke seraya menatap wajah gusar Sakura. Ia sedikit merunduk dan bibirnya berhenti di samping telinga gadis itu. Sasuke berbisik seksi, "Kamu ketakutan, Mungil."

Kedua mata Sakura nyaris membulat, degup jantungnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menerima perintah kinerja otaknya untuk tenang.

Sial, kenapa bisa Sakura terperangkap dalam sangkar buaya macam Sasuke? Situasi ini terlalu berbahaya tetapi membuat Sakura merasa seperti sedang berselancar di tengah ombak besar—menegangkan dan membuat penasaran. Akankah ia mendapatkan akhir yang memuaskan? Sakura tak pernah merasa sangat tertantang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak takut!" sahutnya parau, "Atau malah sebaliknya kau yang takut, Sasuke."

Pria itu terdiam di samping kepala Sakura. Tangan kirinya yang ia gunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya agar tidak menempel pada Sakura, meremas bantal di sebelah kepala gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala, menatap Sakura di bawahnya. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih sengit. Mungkin jika mata Sasuke seumpama pedang, maka sekarang kepala Sakura sudah bisa ditembus oleh tatapan itu hingga ke belakang bantalnya.

Sasuke berkata, "Jelas hubungan ini hanya sebatas napsu birahi, tidak ada cinta sama sekali. Dan aku, adalah orang yang tidak mau melakukannya atas dasar itu."

Sakura tersenyum miring. "Cinta?" ujarnya licik, "Aku cinta kamu, Sasuke."

"Konyol," sarkas Sasuke tidak percaya, "Kamu bahkan baru tahu namaku kemarin."

"Tapi aku sudah menyukaimu sejak aku sering datang kesini!"

"Kamu aja baru sebulan ini ke kelab, itupun Sasori selalu mengekor di belakangmu."

Sasuke kembali bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "Dari situ aku paham, kalau kamu bukan wanita murahan. Kamu mengabaikan Sasori yang justru lebih ngejar-ngejar kamu. Tapi sekarang? Kenapa kamu mau membiarkan aku seenaknya sama tubuh kamu?"

"Sudah kuperjelas 'kan? Aku suka sama kamu." Sakura ikut duduk tegap di belakang tubuh Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bahwa punggung Sasuke begitu lebar. Sudah berapa wanita yang telah ditaklukkan oleh pria ini? Pesonanya begitu menakjubkan dengan segala kelebihan yang Sasuke punya. "Dan aku yakin, kamu tidak akan membuang wanita seperti aku, 'kan?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ia dapat melihat raut wajah terpana Sakura. Mungkin gadis itu sedang mengagumi ketampanannya.

Sasuke berkata, "Tidak sembarang wanita yang bisa menghabiskan satu malamnya bersamaku."

Dengan gerak cepat, Sasuke sudah menyerang bibir Sakura lagi, bermain dalam rongga mulut Sakura. Gadis itu menahan napas lalu menutup mata. Sensasi ciuman Sasuke membuatnya melambung tinggi seperti akan terbang ke langit malam.

Bertukar saliva, merasa panas bersama, penuh emosi dan hasrat. Malam ini adalah malam terdahsyat yang pernah Sakura rasakan. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia dibuat sebegitu melayang oleh pria lain sebelum ia mengenal Sasuke kemarin malam.

Sebulan terakhir adalah waktu yang cukup bagi Sakura memerhatikan pesona pria itu dari kejauhan. Bukan tanpa alasan ia menghabiskan malam-malam liarnya di kelab itu. Selain, membuang rasa kesepiannya karena pengabaian oleh orang tua satu-satunya. Tetapi karena Sasuke-lah, ia ingin setia mendudukkan diri di tengah gemerlap cahaya lampu disko yang memekakkan mata, bermain-main dengan alkohol serta menjadi pusat perburuan laki-laki berengsek—khas kelab malam.

Itu semua demi bisa mengenal Sasuke barang semalam saja.

Dan malam ini, Sakura mendapatkannya. Sasuke yang telah menyatu dalam dirinya, membuat Sakura lupa akan masalah sialan dunia yang selalu membuat batinnya tersiksa.

Terlalu terbuai oleh kenikmatan dunia, Sakura bahkan melupakan konsekuensi dari apa yang telah ia lakukan. Sebelumnya, Sasuke sudah bertanya 'Apa kau tidak takut jika aku melakukan ini?'. Lalu dengan bodohnya, Sakura mengabaikan itu.

Sudah sangat jelas apa maksud Sasuke di sini. Sebab akibat yang akan gadis itu terima jika ia melakukan seks bersama pria seperti Sasuke. Pria yang ia dapati dalam gemerlap dunia malam yang pintar mengelabui. Bagai ilusi yang menawarkan kebahagiaan, namun nyatanya mampu menjerumuskan orang-orang yang semula bersih menjadi kotor.

Bagaimana jadinya jika publik tahu, jika seorang anak dari seorang CEO perusahaan _go public_ —Haruno Mebuki—telah melakukan hubungan di luar nikah bersama laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya? Tentu saja hal itu akan menjadi angin ribut bagi nama baik maupun karir Sakura bahkan ibunya.

Namun sekali lagi, Sakura mengabaikan resiko yang telah ia ambil. Saat ini yang ada di kepalanya justru seputar pria yang saat ini telah merubah dirinya dari status perawan menjadi wanita. Yang saat ini bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Jika Sasuke berkata bahwa pria itu tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanita untuk menghabiskan satu malam bersamanya, dalam artian melakukan apapun di malam itu. Lalu, kenapa sekarang justru Sasuke menyentuh Sakura? Kenapa pria itu menggaulinya?

Satu erangan kenikmatan lolos dari mulut Sakura saat Sasuke menarik diri dari dalam tubuh gadis itu. Yang membuat Sasuke meringis, sedikit menyesal karena ia menganggap dirinya telah menyakiti Sakura.

Satu tangan Sakura bergerak membelai satu sisi wajah Sasuke yang berkeringat. Napasnya terdengar putus-putus. "Kenapa ... kau melakukan ini?" ujarnya lemah.

"Maaf."

Sakura menggeleng kecil, "Tidak! Maksudku kenapa kamu mau melakukannya denganku? Sementara kamu tadi bilang kalau kamu tidak akan sembarangan memilih wanita yang akan kamu ajak melakukan seks."

Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura sebelum mengecup kelopak mata gadis itu. "Dua tahun...," sahutnya.

"Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyadari bahwa ... hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita yang bisa membuatku susah tidur sepanjang malam karena selalu memikirkanmu, Haruno Sakura."

...(っ﹏c) **TBC**

 **A/N** :

 _Cieee, yang ngarepin adegan 'ena-ena' tapi ga dapet trus memble seksi gitu.._

 _Hehehe, maaf, ya! Aku emang ga berniat untuk mendetail adegan itu mengingat ini fic peminatnya juga banyak anak di bawah umur, padahal udah diberi warning 'konten dewasa' eh masih ajah. Jadi rada implisit aja gitu aku nulisnya, hehe._

 _Mengingat pengalaman di chapter2 sebelumnya dan aku baru tau kalo beberapa yg kukenal dan masih sekolah, ternyata baca cerita ini juga. Bukan ga suka kalian baca ini, hanya saja aku ga mau jadi penyebab naiknya syahwat kalian, haha Jadi, maaf bagi yg menunggu adegan itu tapi ternyata ga ada. Lagipula niatku bikin cerita ini bukan untuk ngajarin yg nggak2 kok, hehe._

 _Tapi mau berbagi pendapat aja, kalo setiap apa yg diperbuat seseorang itu pasti memerlukan tanggung jawab. Apalagi melakukan seks di luar nikah, itu jelas-jelas ga boleh ya genks!_

 _Dan disini aku mau berbagi aja kalo akibat dari hubungan seperti itu resikonya ga main2. Buruk; fatal! Sebab-akibat dari hubungan terlarang itu apa! Gitu lho! Jadi jangan mikirin 'ena-ena' aja manteman. Tobatlah, tobat! (っ﹏c)_

 _Dan juga sebab-akibat dari terjadinya hal semacam itu apa?! Kuharap, kalian para readers bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri dalam cerita ini._

 _Btw, makasi semua yg udah nunggu updatenya cerita ini, ngasih vote dan comment. Berarti banget, tauk :')_

 _Udah ah pamitan dulu!_

 _Dapet salam tuh dari babang Sasuke. Katanya, 'Yang kasih vote mau dicium do'i satu2' 乀(ˉεˉ乀)_

 _Babay, lop yu 3_


	5. Chapter 4

Sakura tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke semenjak satu minggu yang lalu. Setelah mereka berdua pernah melakukan hubungan seks bersama, sifat Sasuke berangsur berubah terhadap Sakura.

Bukan kepada perubahan yang buruk sebenarnya. Sifat Sasuke kepada Sakura justru semakin perhatian, menunjukkan bahwa pria itu ingin menjalin suatu hubungan yang lebih serius.

Hanya saja Sakura bukan tipe wanita yang ingin cepat-cepat berkomitmen dalam suatu hubungan. Terutama semenjak gagalnya hubungan percintaannya bersama si mantan pacar, Naruto. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit menutup hati pada cinta baru yang datang padanya.

Egois memang, pada dasarnya niat Sakura untuk mendekati Sasuke hanyalah sekedar untuk bersenang-senang. Sekedar peralihan dari rasa kesepian Sakura karena kurangnya perhatian dari sosok orang tua.

Namun sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bermain-main. Pria itu memiliki komitmen. Dan Sakura tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sebaliknya? Karena secara tidak langsung, Sasuke memilih dirinya sebagai sarana dalam membangun suatu komitmen hubungan percintaan.

Mengingat bagaimana pandainya Sasuke menyimpan perasaan terhadap Sakura selama dua tahun. Bahkan, saat Sasuke masih menuntut ilmu di universitas tempat Sakura belajar, wanita itu sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu dengan pria itu--apalagi mengenal.

Miris. Orang bawahan memang rentan dilupakan oleh kelas elit semacam Sakura.

Mata kuliah terakhir mengantarkan Sakura pada jam pulang di sore hari. Ia berjalan di koridor kampus dengan langkah santai.

Ponsel di genggaman tangan kanannya bergetar, pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Sakura segera tahu siapa pengirim pesan itu setelah ia membaca teksnya.

Sakura menghela napas. "Sasuke…."

 _Pulang jam berapa?_

Ini mau pulang.

 _Aku jemput._

Tidak usah.

 _Tunggu di sana, 10 menit aku sampai._

Sakura hanya membaca pesan terakhir dari Sasuke tanpa ada niat untuk membalasnya.

Satu minggu mencoba untuk mengenal Sasuke lebih dekat, membuat Sakura kurang lebih paham bagaimana sifat sebenarnya dari lelaki itu.

Sasuke yang keras kepala, yang lebih suka mendahulukan kehendak pribadi tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu persetujuan orang yang terlibat dalam masalahnya.

Seegois-egoisnya Sakura, ada Sasuke yang lebih egois lagi. Itu membuat Sakura sedikit takluk pada setiap apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Meski kebanyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke adalah kebaikan untuknya.

Hampir sepuluh menit Sakura menunggu di dekat gerbang kampus. Ia sengaja tidak membawa mobilnya hari ini karena Ino berencana untuk mengajaknya nonton bersama sepulang kuliah. Dan rencana itu harus gagal karena ajakan Sasuke untuk menjemputnya pulang.

"Nunggu siapa?"

Sakura berjengit kaget oleh bisikan Naruto di tengkuknya, sedikit membuat Sakura meremang.

"Jemputan," sahut Sakura berusaha acuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan asal ke arah manapun asalkan tidak bertemu dengan wajah Naruto.

"Pulang bersamaku saja," kata Naruto.

Sakura, sekuat hati menahan diri agar tidak luluh oleh senyuman manis khas pria itu. Yang beberapa tahun lalu menjadi salah satu favoritnya di dunia ini.

"Kenapa? Nggak mau?" tanya Naruto merasa diabaikan.

Suara motor yang berhenti di depan gerbang kampus mengalihkan atensi Sakura dari gangguan Naruto. Ia beralih menatap pria di atas motor besar di hadapannya.

"Itu jemputanku datang," kata Sakura sekilas menatap Naruto yang terlihat jengah. "Bye."

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke dingin saat Sakura sampai di hadapannya.

Sakura sedikit takut dengan tatapan Sasuke yang sarat akan kebencian. "Teman," jawabnya.

"Oh!" Sasuke memberikan helm untuk Sakura pakai. "Sudah makan?"

Sakura menggeleng kecil. "Belum."

"Kita makan dulu, baru pulang."

"Mungkin langsung pulang aja," sahut Sakura berniat menolak halus ajakan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku…," sahut Sakura berpikir. Ia tidak pandai berbohong.

"Ada janji sama pria lain?" jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Bukan," sangkalnya, "hanya saja aku…."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, isyarat agar wanita itu segera naik ke atas motor. "Muka kamu udah pucat," kata Sasuke seraya menyalakan mesin motornya, "telat makan itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya diam dan menuruti apa keinginan Sasuke. Ya, pria itu selalu keras kepala dengan segala sikap perhatiannya.

Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura agar memeluk pinggangnya sebelum motor itu mengendara. "Sudah cukup kamu sakit hati atas perlakuan ibu kandung kamu. Aku nggak mau kamu juga sakit secara fisik karena kamu mengabaikan kesehatanmu, Sakura."

 **..o0o..**

Baru kali ini Sakura menatap pasta tanpa rasa nafsu padahal perutnya belum terisi semenjak pukul sebelas siang tadi. Garpu yang seharusnya digunakan untuk makan, ia gunakan untuk membuat pusaran dari pasta di atas piring hingga makanan itu mendingin.

"Itu makanan yang seharusnya dimakan, bukan dibuat untuk jadi mainan." Sasuke menatap malas Sakura yang terlihat tidak tertarik untuk menyantap makanannya.

"Rasanya sudah kenyang," ujar Sakura. Ia meminum jus semangkanya.

"Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi kuperhatikan, kamu merenung terus."

Sakura tidak tahu harus memasang ekspresi wajah seperti apa. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena memikirkan pria yang sekarang ada di hadapannya. Dan juga ... sang mantan yang tadi sempat menyapanya untuk pertama kali setelah hubungan mereka berakhir.

"Sebenarnya kita ini seperti apa, sih?" tanya Sakura meski ragu.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua alis, tak cukup mengerti apa maksud dari pertanyaan sakura. "Seperti apa, apanya?"

"Hubungan yang sudah seminggu kita jalani ini seperti apa?" sahut Sakura dengan suara merendah. Ia tak cukup bodoh untuk mengundang perhatian di tempat umum seperti di _café_ saat ini.

Sakura dapat mendengar helaan napas Sasuke yang begitu berat. Pria itu agak mendekat dengan menggeser tempat duduk, ia menatap kedua mata Sakura lamat-lamat.

"Nggak enak membicarakan masalah pribadi di tempat umum. Sebaiknya kamu segera habiskan makanan itu, lalu kita bahas masalah kita di tempat lain," kata Sasuke lalu melanjutkan makannya.

Sakura dengan segala keresahan hatinya memilih untuk menuruti perintah Sasuke.

Sebenarnya wanita itu hanya bingung atas perasaannya. Sakura tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa ia membutuhkan Sasuke seperti normalnya hubungan sepasang kekasih kebanyakan. Sakura sangat paham bagaimana cara Sasuke menjalani hidup itu berbeda dengan dirinya. Kehidupan gelamor ala Sakura si anak orang konglomerat dan kehidupan biasa Sasuke yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan apa yang Sakura miliki saat ini.

Modal tampan saja tak bisa menjamin wanita untuk selalu lengket terhadap pria manapun jika tak dimodali dengan materi. Setidaknya, itu adalah prinsip yang Sakura pegang teguh hingga saat ini. Meskipun itu berarti ia belum sepenuhnya mengenal Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Seberapa pria itu akan menunjukkan keseriusan atau malah sebaliknya—hanya memanfaatkan Sakura seperti kebanyakan pria yang pernah mendekatinya. Mereka hanya ingin menyantap harta Sakura. Lalu, benar-benar membuangnya di akhir.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke. Ia tersenyum melihat piring hampir kosong karena Sakura memakan pastanya.

"Sudah," sahut Sakura.

Sakura agak terkesiap saat tangan Sasuke menjulur ke arahnya—mengusap sudut bibir Sakura—yang terdapat sisa saus tomat. "Kamu kalau makan kayak anak kecil, ya?"

Sakura yang mendapat perhatian seperti itu hanya bisa menahan napasnya karena efek jantung yang berdebar-debar. Tidak bisa Sakura pungkiri bahwa setiap apa yang dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya—hal-hal kecil itu—begitu manis. Yang membuat Sakura semakin mengagumi sosok Sasuke, mengesampingkan ketampanan pria itu, yakni sifat perhatiannya.

"Apa, sih?" Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari bibirnya secara halus. "Aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang mesti dibersihkan kalau ada sisa makanan di mulut. Aku bisa bersihkan itu sendiri."

"Jadi nolak nih ceritanya?" tanya Sasuke mengulum senyum.

"Iyalah!"

"Kalau aku bersihin pake mulut aku, nolak juga?"

"Ya … apa katamu?" Sakura tidak salah mendengar, bukan? "Ngajak mesum-mesuman lagi?"

"Enggak!" sangkal Sasuke. Ia membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu. "Yang mesum itu kamu."

"I'm not pervert!"

" _Yes, you are._ " Sasuke bertopang dagu di atas meja dan menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum. " _But, whatever is in you, I love it._ "

 **TBC**

 **ε=(づ′'** )づ


	6. Chapter 5

A/N :

 _Belum sempat diedit. Habis copas langsung publish. Harap maklum._

 **Just enjoy it!**

 **Don't like, Don't read!**

..o0o..

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah tempat yang belum pernah dikunjunginya meski ia sudah lama tinggal di kota itu. Mata Sakura dibuat terpana oleh gemerlap cakrawala kota Tokyo di malam hari dari arah seberang sungai kecil. Sungai yang membatasi antara hiruk-pikuk ibu kota Jepang dari sebuah distrik kecil yang cukup sunyi.

"Wah, indahnya." Sakura turun dari atas motor Sasuke dan langsung berlari ke bibir sungai seraya menatap cahaya kota yang terpantul di atas air, menakjubkan.

"Kamu sering ke sini, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura antusias pada pria di belakangnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, bangga karena berhasil membuat Sakura terpesona. "Hm, tempat favoritku."

Pria itu baru saja turun dari atas motor besarnya dan melepas helm. Tersenyum geli, melihat Sakura seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diajak ke tempat asing, kegirangan sendiri, pikir Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, memegang kedua pundaknya agar ia menghadap ke pria itu.

Meski tempat itu tak cukup terang, namun Sakura masih bisa menangkap senyum Sasuke tercipta oleh penglihatannya, begitu manis. Sakura hampir terpana untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi bukan karena keindahan kota Tokyo di malam itu. Melainkan, terpesonaoleh apapun yang ada pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Wajah tampannya, senyum manisnya, perhatiannya, semua hal yang Sasuke berikan kepada Sakura benar-benar membuat wanita itu merasa nyaman.

"Kamu suka tempat ini?" tanya Sasuke. Kedua tangan pria itu bekerja untuk melepaskan helm yang masih terpasang di kepala Sakura. "Kalau kamu suka, kamu boleh mengklaimnya sebagai tempat favoritmu juga," lanjutnya dan mengacak poni Sakura setelah helmnya terlepas.

Untung saja sekarang malam hari, sehingga Sasuke tidak bisa melihat betapa wajah Sakura sudah merona atas perlakuan pria itu terhadapnya. "Buat kamu aja, aku masih punya tempat-tempat lainnya yang bisa aku jamah."

"Oh, pantesan."

Satu alis Sakura terangkat. "Pantes, apanya?"

"Pantes hati aku terasa penuh," sahut Sasuke memeluk helm Sakura. "Ternyata ada kamu yang sudah menjamah lalu menguasai hatiku sampai aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, meski kamu sempat ada yang punya."

"Enggak so sweet." Sakura mencebik.

"Emang."

Lain di mulut, lain pula di hati. Tipikal perempuan sekali.

Dari perkataannya, Sakura memang bisa memasang ekspresi tidak terbuai oleh mulut manis Sasuke. Tetapi di dalam hati, ia serasa sudah diambung tinggi hingga terbang bebas ke langit malam dengan seluruh rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh desiran darahnya.

Sasuke berdehem sekali. "Jadi, yang di kafe tadi, kamu mau bahas apa?"

Mata Sakura mengerling; menghindari tatapan ingin tahu Sasuke yang seolah mengintimidasinya. Tetapi, Sakura memang butuh kepastian untuk memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

Apakah ia juga membutuhkan Sasuke seperti pria itu membutuhkannya? Apakah ia mampu membalas perlakuan manis Sasuke seperti pria itu yang selalu menujukkan rasa sayangnya melalui tindakan-tindakan kecil? Yah, Sakura harus memastikan perasaan itu secepat mungkin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kita berlanjut dalam sebuah hubungan seperti ini," ujar Sakura pelan. "Aku tidak yakin apakah aku harus tetap melanjutkannya atau berhenti sampai di sini."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sasuke, ia berjalan ke arah motor untuk meletakkan helm Sakura di sana. "To the point aja, aku enggak ngerti."

Sakura mendengus. "Kamu kebanyakan minum whiskey, sih! Jadinya lemot begini," sarkas Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia bersender tubuh ke sisi motor.

"Gratis kok," kata Sasuke berkecak pinggang di depan Sakura yang bersedekap. "Mr. Orochimaru suka ajak minum, ya aku ikut."

"Pe'ak!"

"Mulutnya manis banget," sahut Sasuke. Ia merunduk, mengurung Sakura dengan penjara tangan di sisi tubuh wanita itu, bertumpu ke motor.

"Emang manis."

"Ya, udah sini cium dulu."

"Kamu, ya...," rengek Sakura menjambak helaian rambut Sasuke, gemas. Ia menyukai saat-saat berdebat bersama pria itu.

Sakura ingin sekali tersenyum, namun gengsinya melebihi rasa sukanya terhadap rayuan-rayuan singkat Sasuke. Yang tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa itu sedikit membuatnya bahagia. Sedikit, mungkin.

"Sakit, Sakura. Jangan dijambak terus," –ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakura pada rambutnya- "Kalau sampai rontok semua, terus aku botak gimana? Hilang dong wibawa ketampananku."

"Enggak masalah, aku tetap suka."

Sakura langsung terkesiap. Reflek saja baginya berkata demikian. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ucapannya barusan berdampak besar bagi Sasuke.

Sakura dapat melihat Sasuke yang terdiam dan menatapnya lama. Apa ia salah bicara?

"Sasuke?"

Detak jantung yang semakin cepat di atas batas normal membuat kaki Sakura melemas. Sasuke merapatkan diri dan menatap bibir Sakura, memasang kecurigaan baginya. Lelaki itu akan menyerang bibir Sakura lagi untuk pertama kali setelah insiden hilangnya keperawanan Sakura satu minggu lalu oleh Sasuke.

Wajah mereka yang semakin mendekat, menghantarkan hembusan napas hangat yang saling beradu satu sama lain.

Sakura terbuai, ia selalu tak bisa menolak saat Sasuke akan menyentuhnya.

Kondisi tempat yang sunyi dan hanya bermandikan pantulan dari gemerlap cahaya kota saja, mendukung aksi Sasuke untuk melumat bibir Sakura lagi dan lagi.

Saling bertukar saliva, beradu bibir dalam emosi yang meletup-letup. Ciuman itu cukup lama dan berhasil menjadi pengusir hawa dingin sang malam yang sempurna bagi mereka berdua. Dua bibir yang berhasil menciptakan suara cecapan memabukkan.

Jika begini terus, bisa-bisa Sasuke menelanjangi Sakura di tempat itu sekarang juga. Tetapi laknatnya Sakura, wanita itu tidak ingin berhenti. Sampai Sasuke sendiri yang mengakhiri pergaulan bibir itu.

Sakura mendesah geram. "Why?"

"Kamu cantik," bisik Sasuke menyatukan kedua dahi mereka. Ia mengecup bibir itu lagi secepat kilat. "Tapi aku tidak tahu hatimu milik siapa."

Sakura merasa jantungnya akan melompat dari letaknya. Terkejut yang dibarengi rasa nyeri, baru pertama kali Sakura merasakan itu.

Pemilik hatinya, ya? Sakura memang tidak tahu siapa orang yang saat ini memiliki hatinya.

Sasuke?

Pria itu hanya makhluk kiriman Tuhan yang numpang lewat, bagi Sakura.

Naruto?

Sakura tidak tahu tentang perasaannya untuk si mantan pacar yang satu itu. Bahkan, ia tak yakin sudah membuang semua barang pemberian Naruto dulu saat mereka masih pacaran. Terselip rasa sayang di sana.

Entah rasa sayang kepada barangnya atau kepada sang pemberinya?

Sakura selalu benar-benar tak yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia memilih terbiasa untuk selalu dibuang, atau—membuang.

"Sasuke, itu..."

"Aku mengerti maksud pertanyaanmu yang tadi," kata Sasuke lagi. Mereka masih saling menyatukan dahi. "Hubungan yang seperti apa, 'kan?"

"Aku ragu, Sasuke."

"Aku tahu. Tapi, bukan berarti aku memilih untuk mempermainkan perasaan kita berdua, terutama kamu," sambung Sasuke, "aku hanya ingin mencoba hubungan yang lebih serius bersamamu. Aku bukan lelaki brengsek yang suka melakukan seks pada sembarang wanita lalu membuangnya. Aku bukan tipe seperti itu."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memilih banyak mendengarkan dibanding membalas ucapan pria di depannya.

"Karena jika aku sudah memilih satu hati. Maka aku akan menjaga hati itu sampai mati."

Dari nada Sasuke bicara dan cara Sasuke menatap matanya, Sakura tahu persis bahwa ucapan itu bukanlah rayuan semata. Itu kesungguhan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan terhadap perasaan Sasuke itu. Mereka berdua tak mungkin bersama, mereka berbeda.

Tetapi, ia tidak memungkiri bahwa Sakura tak merasa kesepian lagi jika berada di dekat Sasuke.

Apa Sakura harus mengulur waktu agar dapat merasakan kebahagiaan itu lebih lama? Lalu setelah itu, saat ia sudah bosan, Sakura akan membuang Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Apa harus seperti itu?

"Jujur, aku sangat senang saat kamu mengejar-ngejar aku waktu itu ke kelab," sambung Sasuke.

Sakura mengingat kembali ketika ia ingin sekali dicumbui oleh Sasuke. Agak bitchy memang, tetapi seks lebih baik daripada ia harus bermain-main dalam ruang lingkup narkotika, pikirnya. Seperti kebanyakan teman-temannya yang memilih mengkonsumsi barang laknat itu, menguras dompet serta menguras kestabilan tubuh hingga kesehatan pun tergerogoti. Dua hal yang merugi bagi Sakura.

Jadi, ia lebih memilih seks sebagai pelepas rasa bosan, ajang bersenang-senangnya. Meski ia tidak membenarkan bahwa tindakannya itu tepat. Salahkan ibunya yang menelantarkan Sakura tanpa kasih sayang dan bimbingan. Toh, ia hanya melakukan seks dengan Sasuke. Belum pernah dengan pria lain.

Itu membuat Sakura tersadar.

Hanya dengan Sasuke, ya?

"Katakan sesuatu, Sakura. Kenapa saat itu kamu ngejar-ngejar aku?" tanya Sasuke. Ia lebih mengharapkan kepastian dari gadis itu ketimbang Sakura yang memastikan perasaannya sendiri.

"Karena," sahutnya ragu. Apa yang harus Sakura katakan? "Karena aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Bohong, dia bohong.

Tidak, Sakura hanya tak yakin.

Itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ada sedikit kelegaan di hatinya mendengar jawaban itu. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan ragu untuk memulai hubungan ini bersama kamu."

"Karena sekali aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan," –Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura lama- "aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskannya."

 **TBC**

 **ε=(づ′')づ**


	7. Chapter 6

"Mandi, ganti baju. Kalau masih lapar, makan lagi. Jangan kemaleman tidurnya."

Serentetan petuah dari Sasuke membuat Sakura kembali memajukan bibir. Pria ini cerewet juga, pikirnya. Tetapi ia cukup suka diperlakukan demikian.

Apapun itu, Sasuke dengan segala perhatiannya, masih belum bisa membuat Sakura jatuh hati secara murni pada pria itu.

Kenapa susah sekali untuk jatuh cinta pada Sasuke? Sakura menyesali perasaannya sendiri.

"Yes, Sir!" sahut Sakura dan mencebik.

Sasuke mencubit hidung Sakura. "Anak pintar."

Itu membuat Sakura mengerang lucu. Sasuke semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Yakin enggak mau mampir dulu?" Sakura mengelus hidungnya yang ia yakini sekarang sudah memerah.

Sasuke melampirkan helm Sakura ke motornya. "Enggak, aku kerja shift malam."

"Uhm."

"Dengar, ya." Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Sasuke menatap Sakura serius. "Kalau kamu merasa enggak nyaman dengan hubungan ini, bilang. Aku tidak akan memaksa agar kamu menyegerakan perasaan kamu terhadapku. Walau pada akhirnya aku akan tetap berjuang untuk kamu sampai akhir. Meskipun-" ucap Sasuke memberi jeda.

Sakura terdiam memikirkan.

" ... meskipun kamu berniat menyingkirkan aku, aku akan tetap ada untuk memperjuangkan kamu. Kuharap kamu memiliki perasaan yang sama."

"Kamu enggak lagi berniat untuk ngincar hartaku, 'kan Sasuke?" timpal Sakura basa-basi, tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Beberapa pria yang mendekat memang lebih tertarik pada harta Sakura ketimbang dirinya.

Sasuke tertawa lalu mencubit pipi Sakura. "Ya, enggaklah! Mau kamu bukan si anak konglomerat lagi, itu enggak akan mengurangi rasa sayang aku ke kamu."

Sakura tertegun.

"Percaya sama aku, ya?" Sasuke meyakinkan.

Sakura hanya diam.

"Ya?"

Pada akhirnya, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan berkata, "Iya."

Haruskah percaya secepat itu? Sakura meragukan semua perhatian yang ada. Ia hanya ingin mencoba suatu sensasi oleh perasaan dicintai. Bukan untuk terikat dengan tali cinta itu sendiri. Walaupun dengan begitu, Sakura-lah yang memegang peran iblis di sini.

Apa itu begitu jahat? Apakah ia sudah mirip seperti ibunya yang kerap kali membuang Sakura sebagai anaknya? Kalau iya, Sakura berhasil. Ia membuang dan semua setimpal. Yang dibuang pun mampu untuk membuang.

Setelah pamit, motor Sasuke segera melenggang pergi meninggalkan kediaman megah Haruno. Sakura melewati pagar rumah dan beberapa penjaga merunduk hormat kepadanya.

"Tentang apapun yang kalian lihat tadi perihal saya, jangan dibeberkan kepada siapapun. Termasuk Nyonya Besar," titah Sakura.

Para penjaga saling melirik sebelum mengatakan 'iya' dan Sakura melanjutkan pergi memasuki rumahnya.

Baru saja Sakura melangkah di lantai satu, ternyata ada seseorang yang telah menunggunya, duduk di sofa ruang tamu di dekat perapian.

Orang itu menyorot kebencian kepada Sakura. Ia berkata ketus, "Siapa laki-laki itu?"

Sakura mendengus kesal dan berniat untuk segera pergi ke kamarnya. "Bukan urusan, Mama."

"Sakura!" Mebuki membentak lantang saat Sakura berniat mengabaikannya. "Kamu tidak memiliki hormat lagi terhadap saya?"

"Hormat?" ujar Sakura seraya tertawa meremehkan. "Ok, baiklah. Dengan segala kekuasaan yang Anda miliki, bolehkah saya meminta izin pergi ke kamar untuk istirahat karena saya sudah sangat lelah, Yang Mulia?" Gadis itu sedikit merunduk, Sakura menirukan gaya seorang bawahan yang sedang menghadap kepada ratunya.

"Anak tidak punya sopan santun," geram Mebuki.

Itu membuat Sakura tersulut emosi. Ia berjalan mendekat ke tempat Mebuki duduk.

"Bagaimana saya bisa memiliki sopan santun jika Anda sendiri tidak pernah mengajarkan itu kepada saya?" sahut Sakura jengah. Wajahnya memerah, dadanya seakan ingin meledak. "Satu-satunya yang Anda ajarkan kepada saya dari kecil hingga sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya membuang semua hal-hal dengan tidak begitu berperasaan!"

Mebuki terhenyak. Menyakitkan hati, selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran bersama sang anak jika ia sudah pulang ke rumah. Mebuki sudah lelah karena pekerjaan. Sekarang ia dibuat lelah karena ulah Sakura.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kamu adalah ahli waris keluarga Haruno," sahut Mebuki tajam, "Meski saya menaruh kebencian mendalam terhadap kamu, saya harap kamu bisa menjaga sikap, Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan napas keras. Ia benar-benar sangat marah sekarang.

"Terutama dalam hal pergaulan. Jangan sembarang pergi dengan laki-laki yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya. Kita ini keluarga terpandang, kalau perlu kamu kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto si anak rektor Universitas ternama di Tokyo itu," sambung Mebuki. Ia tidak cukup suka Sakura menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang tidak sederajat dengan keluarga mereka. Setidaknya berbeda untuk Naruto. Pria itu anak dari seorang Uzumaki Minato, pimpinan utama di sebuah Universitas di Tokyo.

"Anda," Sakura menunjuk Mebuki dengan tidak sopan, "tidak pernah menganggap saya ada sebagai seorang anak."

Mebuki menahan napas.

"Dengan begitu Anda tidak berhak mengatur hidup saya sebagaimana mestinya. Seperti Anda tidak berhak untuk menentukan dengan siapa saya akan menjalin suatu hubungan!" Sakura membentak lalu pergi meninggalkan Mebuki yang menatap santai ke arahnya.

"Baik, kalau begitu keinginanmu. Saya juga bisa melakukan apa saja yang saya inginkan."

Sakura tidak menggubris perkataan Mebuki dan terus berjalan menaiki tangga.

"Seperti saya punya hak untuk mencabut tempat kamu sebagai satu-satunya ahli waris seluruh aset yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Haruno ini," sambung Mebuki. Nadanya terdengar penuh kemenangan.

Langkah Sakura sempat terhenti, ia menggepal kedua tangan sebelum benar-benar pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sakura sangat ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya telah lama kering karena luka basah dihatinya tidak pernah tertutup. Perasaan terbuang yang selalu dirasakannya di sepanjang hidup setelah sang ayah meninggal. Menorehkan trauma mendalam, Sakura terbentuk dari sebuah keluarga yang telah kehilangan arti kasih sayang. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana rasanya dicintai maupun dikasihi.

"Aku menyesal telah di lahirkan dari rahim Mama."

Dan di malam itu, Sakura menutup netra hijau dalam bayang-bayang kelam dari masa lalunya.

 **..o0o..**

 _Anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun tertunduk lesu di depan pagar sekolahnya. Semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, namun Sakura masih setia menunggu kedatangan sang ayah._ _"Papa kok nggak datang, ya? Padahal Sakura dapat piala besar banget." Matanya membaca tulisan yang tertera di piala besar berwarna keemasan._ _Juara satu lomba cerdas cermat se-Tokyo tingkat sekolah dasar, Haruno Sakura._ _Padahal usianya baru delapan tahun, tetapi Sakura sudah mampu bersaing dengan lawan-lawannya yang usianya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk menunjukkan piala itu pada sang ayah nanti._ _Namun, acara kelulusan dan penyerahan penghargaan siswa berprestasi telah usai dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ayahnya tak juga datang._ _"Ditelepon juga nggak diangkat." Akhirnya Sakura beringsut jongkok di depan pagar. Berwajah sedih, Sakura memeluk pialanya sendiri. Ia tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk pergi, ia yakin ayahnya akan datang untuk menjemputnya._ _Sampai beberapa anak laki-laki bertubuh lebih besar darinya datang mendekat. Sakura mendongak, tiga anak laki-laki dengan pakaian sekolah yang berantakan berwajah masam padanya._ _"Kamu punya uang tidak?" kata salah satu anak laki-laki._ _Sakura menggeleng pelan tidak berani menjawab._ _"Bohong! Kamu anak orang kaya, 'kan? Bagi uang!" Salah satu anak nakal itu menarik lengan Sakura. Gadis kecil itu meringis, pialanya terjatuh ke atas tanah._ _"Lepas, Kak. Sakit," rengek Sakura. Air matanya mengalir._ _"Uang dulu, baru kamu boleh bebas!"_ _"Ok." Sakura mengangguk, tiga anak nakal itu tersenyum puas._ _Saat Sakura mencoba mencari uang saku di dalam tasnya, ia baru ingat bahwa hari ini uang hariannya ketinggalan. Ia menekuk wajah takut. Anak nakal itu pasti akan marah karena menganggap Sakura berbohong._ _"Mana?" bentak salah satu anak lagi._ _Sakura menjawab, "H-hari ini aku nggak bawa uang jajan, Kak."_ _"Bohong!" Anak nakal itu menjambak rambut Sakura. "Ambil tasnya!"_ _"Jangan, Kak!" Sakura terus merengek sambil menangis saat rekan-rekan anak nakal itu mencoba untuk merampas tas ranselnya. "Jangan diambil! Jangan, Kak!"_ _"Woi! Jangan beraninya sama anak perempuan, ya?"_ _Sakura berhenti menangis. Jambakan di rambutnya terlepas. Ternyata seseorang yang baru datang itu telah melempar kepala seorang anak nakal dengan sebatang kayu. Anak nakal itu berjongkok memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit._ _"Sialan, kamu Sasuke! Jangan ikut campur!"_ _"Kalian nggak ada kapok-kapoknya, ya? Nggak malak di sekolah, kalian malak anak SD di luar." Sasuke bertolak pinggang. "Kalau aku adukan ke pihak sekolah, mampus kalian semua."_ _"Jangan macam-macam, ya. Sekali kamu ngadu, kami patahkan tulang-tulangmu." Seorang anak mencoba untuk mengancam. Namun sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh terhadap Sasuke._ _Pada dasarnya, jika berurusan dengan preman dan sejenisnya, Sasuke itu tak pernah takut. Kecuali, mengungkapkan perasaan suka terhadap gadis pujaan. Sasuke akan menjelma sebagai seorang pecundang._ _"Sebelum kalian melakukan itu, aku buat mati kalian semua," sahut Sasuke meregangkan lehernya ke kiri-kanan._ _Sakura hanya terpaku di tempat dan menutup mata saat para anak laki-laki itu mulai berkelahi. Ia mendengar suara hantaman begitu banyak. Entah anak nakal atau sang penyelamatnya yang menang._ _Sakura baru berani membuka mata saat mendengar beberapa anak mengumpat dan mulai berlari._ _"Brengsek!"_ _"Sialan, akan kubalas nanti!"_ _Sang penyelamat Sakura bertolak pinggang dan tersenyum puas. Bahkan tidak ada satu luka pun di wajahnya. "Ok. Aku tunggu kalian di kuburan," katanya sambil tertawa mengejek._ _Anak lelaki itu melirik Sakura kemudian mendekat._ _"Kamu nggak pa-pa?" tanya si penyelamat membantu merapikan isi tas Sakura yang berserakan di atas tanah._ _"Nggak, makasih."_ _"Sama-sama. Lagipula, mereka itu teman sekolah aku, sih. Nakal memang, tapi sok kuat aja."_ _Sakura terdiam, ia meraih tas ranselnya yang diulurkan Sasuke lalu memakainya._ _"Kamu ngapain di depan sekolah? Bukannya sudah jam pulang, ya? Oh, ya kenalin, aku Sasuke."_ _Sakura melirik tangan Sasuke yang mengulur di depannya. Ragu-ragu Sakura meraih jabatan tangan itu, Sasuke tersenyum manis._ _"Sakura," ujarnya._ _"Wah, namanya kayak bunga." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya, lucu._ _"Kamu anak SMP?" tanya Sakura, mengabaikan celetukan Sasuke barusan._ _Sasuke mengangguk._ _Wajahnya lucu, pikir Sakura. Dari tadi ia tak berhenti menatapi wajah anak lelaki itu karena menurutnya Sasuke cukup tampan. Bukan cukup, tapi sangat._ _"Berarti aku harus manggil kamu, Kakak."_ _Sasuke tersenyum lagi. "Boleh."_ _"Makasih sekali lagi, ya, Kak Sasuke."_ _"Kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, Sakura."_ _Gadis kecil itu mengangkat kedua alis. Ah, benar juga. "Aku nunggu Papa jemput aku, Kak."_ _"Oh." Sasuke manggut-manggut. Kedua tangannya ia masukan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Saat Sasuke melirik ke arah piala yang tergeletak di atas tanah, ia langsung berjalan untuk mengambilnya. "Punyamu?"_ _Sakura menggangguk saat piala itu di angkat oleh Sasuke._ _"Hebat dong kamu? Juara satu se-Tokyo."_ _Itu membuat Sakura agak tersipu. Dipuji oleh sang penyelamat tampan, tentu saja membuatnya merasa bahagia. "Nggak juga, Kak."_ _Sasuke mengembalikan piala itu kepada Sakura. Anak lelaki itu menoleh ke jalan, kanan-kiri. "Papa kamu masih lama datangnya?"_ _"Nggak tahu, Kak. Dia bilang akan datang ke acara penyerahan penghargaan tapi sampai sekarang belum datang."_ _"Yaudah, aku temenin."_ _"Apa?"_ _Sasuke mengangguk lalu duduk di depan pagar dan bersedekap. "Pokoknya sampai Papa kamu datang, aku jagain kamu."_ _Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil dan duduk bersisian dengan Sasuke. "Serius, Kak Sasuke?"_ _"Iya."_ _Sakura tersenyum, ia melihat Sasuke merona setelah itu._ _"K-kamu ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Sasuke heran._ _Sakura menggeleng lucu. "Habisnya kakak ganteng."_ _"Ha?"_ _"Jagain Sakura, ya. Sampai Papa datang."_ _"Pasti. Percaya sama Kakak."_ _Namun pada akhirnya, di hari yang sama, yakni hari dimana Haruno Kizashi mengalami kecelakaan. Nyawanya direnggut sebelum Sakura bisa memperlihatkan pialanya. Awal mula dari kelamnya kehidupan Sakura kecil setelah itu._

 **..o0o..**

Wanita itu terbangun dengan keringat di atas permukaan kulitnya. Sakura menoleh ke jam dinding. Tepat pukul dua belas malam.

Dia ketiduran sebelum mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan, ia tidak melakukan apa yang Sasuke perintahkan tadi padanya.

Mimpi buruk.

Justru Sakura bermimpi tentang hari kematian sang ayah. Namun sebelum itu, ia memimpikan sosok anak lelaki yang dulu pernah menyelamatkannya.

"Kenapa malah dia?" keluh Sakura frustrasi.

Ia mencoba untuk mengingat sosok anak lelaki itu, tetapi ia lupa. Sakura lupa wajah dan nama anak lelaki sang penyelamatnya. "Padahal di dalam mimpi, dia menyebutkan namanya. Tapi, siapa?"

Bertahun-tahun berusaha mengingat, Sakura tetap saja melupakan sosok itu. Dan satu-satunya yang ia ingat hanyalah, ia memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kakak'.

Sakura menghela napas lelah, ia menutup mata. Sejauh apapun ia mencoba untuk mengingat wajah anak lelaki itu, justru yang terlihat adalah wajah ayahnya.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut-sudut mata Sakura. Perasaan rindu itu kembali lagi. Untuk sang ayah, pria tercintanya.

"Papa nggak pernah datang, Kak. Untuk selamanya, Papa nggak pernah datang." Sakura terisak pilu, ia menutup mulutnya agar suara isakannya tertahan. "Berarti Kakak harus menjagaku selamanya."

Lagi-lagi menangis dalam hening seperti itu. Biasa terjadi jika Sakura sudah merasa rindu terhadap sang ayah.

Merasa dibuang itu perih. Sekarang Sakura tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia berharap kembali dipertemukan oleh Tuhan dengan sosok 'Kakak' itu. Mungkin 'Kakak'nya akan menemaninya sampai akhir. Mungkin ia tidak akan dibuang.

Mendengus kasar, Sakura menghapus sisa air matanya. Ia mencoba lebih tegar, ia berusaha untuk tak larut lebih lama dalam rasa kesepian. Ia juga pantas melakukan hal-hal, ia pantas untuk membuang seseorang seperti sang ibu yang telah membuangnya.

Sakura bangkit dan duduk, mencari ponsel di dalam tas di atas kasur sebelahnya. Matanya lebih terbuka. Lima pesan masuk dari Sasuke dari satu jam yang lalu. Ia membacanya satu per satu.

 ** _Sudah mandi belum? Ganti baju?_** ** _Sakura?_** ** _Sudah tidur?_** ** _Langsung tepar nih anak._** ** _Sakura, aku tahu tentang masa lalu kamu._** ** _Aku juga tahu tentang perlakuan ibumu terhadap kamu setelah Papamu meninggal._** ** _Intinya, apapun yang terjadi di hidupmu, jangan pernah menyerah._** ** _Jangan takut dan merasa kesepian._** ** _Karena aku ada. Percayalah, selamanya, aku akan menjagamu._** ** _Have a sweet dreams, Sakura._**

"Kakak? ... Sasuke?"

 **TBC**


End file.
